


Would you love me?

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: “Would…Would you love me even though I can’t give you what others can?”





	Would you love me?

 

His hands sent a spread of warmth through him, a pleasant and relaxing one. How could such a safe and protective feeling come from just him holding his hands? All the while, his heart still raced, his cheeks still flushed – he’d have to give him an answer now.

But what would he say? How would he break it to him?

He’s wanted this for so long, he’s dreamt of it, longed for it to happen. Yet now it’s here, now the chance has come, he’s unsure. He’s anxious.

Was he not supposed to be happy? Thrilled? Overjoyed? This should be the greatest day of his life! Shu confessed to him, Shu is asking for a relationship.

Could it be his insecurities? Ones that lurked in the shadows, only making themselves known at the worst of times? It must be. He’s having doubts, doubts that a relationship with Shu wouldn't be the best thing for the leader. Could he really leave such a burden on the man he’s loved for so long?

 

“Eichi?”

Green eyes looked up at Shu, guilt and conflict mixed within them.

“I’m sorry Shu…” He started, hating the way the man’s face fell. No he didn’t want that, he doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea!

“I do love you, I really do” He quickly continued. “Don’t get me wrong! I just…could I have some time? To think about this, clear my head?”

The small smile Shu gave looked all too forced, the racing beat of his heart died down and fell.

“Of course, It is a bit sudden. I’m sorry for springing this on you, take as long as you need” replied the leader, letting go of his hands.

The warmth left him, only making him feel worse. Yet he can still feel the feeling of Shu’s hands holding his. It was a pleasant feeling after all.

 

“Shu” Eichi waited for their eyes to meet once more. “Would you love me…although I’d be burden to you? Although I’d hold you back?”

Shu looked surprised, blinking a few times before taking the green-eyed man’s hand in his once more. He stepped closer, resting his free hand on Eichi’s cheek as he spoke: “Eichi…I’ll always love you, I’m certain of it. These feelings won’t pass easily. You are not a burden to me, you must be aware of how much you’ve done for me _and_ the twins.”

Eichi couldn’t help the flush of his cheeks at the sudden closeness, “S-Shu…”

“You don’t hold me back either, you push me forward in the right direction. You motivate me, inspire me. So the answer is yes, I would I love you and I do” Shu finished, smiling softly at the man.

Eichi felt weak, weak in the knees. His heart has kicked up again, beating as if it were aiding a marathon. ‘Shu…what are you doing to me?’

 

~~~

He felt bad.

Bad for making Shu wait for an answer. What if he grew bored? What if he changed his mind or got the wrong idea?

But he still needed time, it’s only been a few days since the man confessed. He wants more than anything to be able to say ‘Yes’ ‘Yes I will be your boyfriend’. Yet the doubt still lingers, insecurities haven’t faded. Would Shu be able to cope with that?

 

There was a question. One asked earlier by an interviewer to Shu. He’s been pondering the answer the leader gave since then. It hasn’t left his mind.

It was only when Shu asked, “Something on your mind?” that Eichi somewhat returned to reality. He jumped, startled, his cheeks growing warm before he could think about it. He couldn’t hide things from Shu, the man was always attentive.

So he voiced his concerns.

“Would…Would you love me even though I can’t give you what others can?”

 

It was silent for a few seconds, Eichi’s heart gradually upping in pace. He asked another stupid question, didn’t he? He’s going to make Shu rethink his choice…

“You’re thinking of the question the interviewer asked, aren’t you?” Shu asked, lowering his book.

‘ _What are your thoughts on the future? Do you think you’ll get married? Have children?’_

Eichi eyes casted down as he nodded in response. He soon looked back up again at the sound of laughter, confused by what could possibly be funny.

“Eichi” Shu started, a reassuring smile on his face. “The future is years away, we have a long way to go. I want to spend every minute of it with you. Who knows whether I’ll get married, if I do I’d hope for it to be with you. Children…Well we already have children, don’t we?”

The man chuckled at the tilt of the head from Eichi, before nodding down towards him. Eichi followed his gaze, a small smile of his own forming on his face. The twins, of course. He couldn’t help but bring the sleeping teens closer, warmth spreading through him once again.

“So, the answer is yes, I would. Even if you’ve already given me everything I could want and more”

 

~~~

Days turned into weeks and Eichi still felt guilty for not giving Shu an answer.

Things had got hectic in the past week, Eichi found himself constantly worrying over the wellbeing of everyone. His overprotectiveness kicking in, especially with the twins. He worried so much, he feared Shu might have worried for him too.

Eichi often found himself wondering if he wasn’t annoying. Surely all his fretting and worrying would get annoying at some point, right? Being in a relationship would only cause his worry to grow stronger.

What if they got caught? What if they were found out? Lost their jobs?

Thoughts like that, and more, are what goes through his head. He’s sure it would only circle his mind more if they were to date.

Would dating Shu be a good thing?

 

“Eichi”

At the sound of his name, Eichi snapped out of his thoughts looking up.

“You have something on your mind, again don’t you?” Asked Shu, moving to sit beside him. “Is it to do with us?”

Eichi bit his lip, desperately wanting to decline but Shu knows him all too well. If they’re going to get anywhere he might as well speak the truth.

“Yeah…” He murmured quietly, “It does.” Slowly he turned to look at the fawn haired man, feeling nervous all over again. “Shu…”

“Hmm?”

“Would you still love me even if I worry far too much, even if I were annoying?” He asked, biting his lip once more as Shu moved closer.

“Eichi” Shu spoke, “Look at me” The other slowly did as he was told, breath hitching quietly at the closeness of their faces. Shu held his cheek, feeling the warmth rise to them as he rested his forehead against the man’s.

“I love you for you, overprotectiveness included. Worrying included, you’ve never been annoying to me. Do you want to know what my answer is?”

Eichi could barely form words, they were so close he could feel Shu’s breath as he spoke. So softly and full of meaning. It seems his heart will always be racing around the man, and it seems there’s only one thing left to be said and done.

 

“Yes”

He whispered, cheeks red as he met Shu’s gaze. However, before Shu could nod and say anything more, Eichi continued.

“That’s my answer”

He wanted to smile at the surprise on Shu’s face, the widening of his eyes. Yet there was no time for that as warm lips were on his, and his eyes instead were widening.

 

~~~

The kiss is never something he’d get out of his mind.

Shu seemed flustered over his impulsive behaviour, but it only made Eichi’s feelings for him stronger. He’s somewhat glad the man didn’t ask for permission, he feels it would have been awkward.

It seemed since they began dating, Eichi’s doubts have significantly died down – his insecurities yet to follow.

Of course there are days like today, where he’ll find himself caught up in these insecurities, caught up in these doubts – along with the stress of his environment around him. Yet Shu is always there for him, like he always has been.

He’s there to hold him close, reassure him.

 

Sometimes Eichi couldn’t help but ask, “Do you love me? Even though I’ve-” and Shu would cut him off before proceeding to list why he loves him.

‘Would you love me’s? became ‘Do you love me’s? Until one day Shu kissed him sweetly, smiling that perfect smile as he said:

“No more Would’s or Do’s, Eichi. Between you and I, there’s only ‘I love you’s”

And Eichi nodded, desperately wanting to believe that.

Until soon enough, the only words that came out of his mouth were “I love you”

There was no reason for doubt because being in a relationship with Shu was one of the greatest things to happen to him, alongside Quell.

 


End file.
